


Captured

by star_wars_rebels_4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Implied Torture, Interrogation, i don't know what this is really, i guess, i just noticed that there's no content with these two interacting, so i fixed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/pseuds/star_wars_rebels_4
Summary: Hera awoke strapped to an interrogation chair. Dammit, she cursed to herself, Kanan is never gonna let me live this down.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Captured

Hera awoke strapped to an interrogation chair.  _ Dammit, _ she cursed to herself,  _ Kanan is never gonna let me live this down.  
_   
The door opened and a pau’an stepped into the cell.  
  
This must be the Inquisitor Kanan had told her about. The one they encountered on Stygeon Prime.  
  
“Huh… you’re more attractive than Kanan made you seem.” Hera joked, smirking slightly.  
  
The Inquisitor merely raised a brow “I’m flattered that you think so. Now, where is your jedi friend?”  
  
Hera barked out a laugh, “You really think I’m just gonna tell you where he is, just like that?”  
  
“No, but I hoped you would make it easy for me”  
  
“Hey, hope’s  _ our _ thing. You imperials can have… I dunno, dread or something”  
  
“Are you going to continue wasting my time or do you mind if we get on with the interrogation?” the Inquisitor said, not looking the slightest bit amused.  
  
“Aww… I thought we were just having a pleasant conversation” Hera said innocently.  
  
The Inquisitor raised a hand, beckoning the shock prods over “Let’s begin then.”


End file.
